villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jebediah Townhouse
Jebediah Townhouse is a minor antagonist of the serie Regular Show and the main antagonist of one of the tree part "The Previous Owner" telled by Benson from the episode of Season 5 "Terror Tales of Park III". It's a 80's dancer-like strange man turned into Poltergeist after he sold his soul to his house that he built before the advent of Regular Show. Biography According to Benson's explanation 200 years ago, Jebediah Townhouse was the mortal owner of his house before the construction of the Park, despite his 80s dancer and hairstyle, his friends treated him as a witch (though he is a man), frightened that he is treated as a witch, Jebediah continues to dance, one day Jebediah climbs on the roof of his house while dancing, by performing a dance technique that he invoked flashes by mistake, the Jebediah's friends are scared that Jebediah was electrocuted by lightning and he will return in 200 years, to prevent him from dying and taking revenge on his friends that he calls him a witch, Jebediah sells his soul to his house, despite its metamorphosis to Poltergeist, Jebediah Townhouse will return in 200 years to deceive employ of the Park until the 80s. While Pops slept it takes the form of a phonograph for frightened Pops, Pops is frightened by the face of Jebediah Townhouse. While Rigby and Mordecai play a fighting game, Jebediah cuts electricity from the house in order to terrorize the park employees, despite the reason for Pops. While he thought it was Jebediah Townhouse, it was actually Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost disguised, Muscle Man is organizing a board game with his friends waiting for the next form of Jebediah Townhouse. While Pops takes his turn, despite the advice of Muscle Man, he rolls his dice and throws the arrow at the number nine, instead he passes to the turn of his friends, Pops look frightened by arrow shot in all the senses up to figure 6 and he sees Jebediah Townhouse in a clear way crossing a bridge in the shape of a staircase, he sadistically looks at Pop, and Pops and frightened by Jebediah's gaze, despite the truth of Mordecai and Rigby, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost head for the kitchen, they walk fearfully to the fridge, Muscle Man opens the first door of the fridge and he sees the face of Jebediah Townhouse ice-shaped, in the form of refrigerator, Jeediah put on his hair and he tries to devour Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost, despite the Dodge of Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost, Jebediah Townhouse takes the form of an oven and he start burning Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost by burning them down and then killing both of them turning into brownies. While Mordecai searches for Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost, Mordecai looks at the open oven with Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost dead and turned into brownie pa Jebediah, scared, Mordecai leaves the kitchen and warned that Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost are Turned into brownies, Pops was right, while Rigby laughed for good, Jebediah took the form of the living-room table, Mordecai, Riby and Pops were frightened by the shape of Jedebiah Townhouse, despite Rigby's reason, Jebediah force Mordecai, Riby and Pops leave the house chasing them, as they leave the living room, Jebediah Townhouse is stuck by the door and he decides to change his form. While Mordecai, Rigby and Pops try to leave the house, Jebediah takes the form of the main door of the house to prevent them from escaping, he turns the stairs into his tongue to devour Pop, but Mordecai and Rigby escapes to prevent him from eating. On the first floor of the house, Jebediah takes its window shape with Jebediah's face three faces with both eyes and mouth and tries to kill Mordecai and Rigby by crushing them on the wall where they open the window that he has closed so as not to escape, Mordecai opens the hatch that leads to the attic, Mordecai and Rigby climbs to the loft with the ladder, Rigby falls but Mordecai saves him and once get to the attic, Jebediah reaches the wall and explodes, shifting Mordecai and Rigby. Although Mordecai and Rigby have escaped his folly, Jebediah takes the form of a hand from the roof plaster with three heads that grow on his three female rats to kill Rigby and Mordecai, but Mordecai and Rigby escape from home towards the roof and Jebediah's hand destroys the attic window. Since Mordecai and Rigby are at the top of the house, Jebediah takes the form of a skylight and jamming Mordecai and Rigby with his hair, Jebediah shakes his head for one last attempt to kill Mordecai and Rigby, but Mordecai and Rigby s escape one last time to his madness by jumping to the void, but Jebediah catches them with his left hand by capturing them, then he kills Mordecai and Rigby by eating them, once Mordecai and Rigby devoured by Jedebiah, Jebediah burp to conclude Benson's story. Personnality Appearance Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Trivia * Category:Psychopath Category:Damned Souls Category:Regular Show Villains Category:Possessed Object Category:Evil from the past Category:Monsters Category:Man-Eaters Category:Horror Villains